


My Big Fat Weasley Wedding

by leigh_adams



Series: A Night at the Movies [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dg_ldws, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least the <i>women</i> of the Weasley family were on his side. The men seemed to want to hex him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Big Fat Weasley Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Round Five of the Draco/Ginny LDWS.

It was a beautiful, cloudless day in the south of England. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a light breeze blew over the fields and ruffled the long sweeping grass. There was no need for a marquee tent for this wedding; everything was _perfect_.

Red and yellow roses petals decorated the makeshift aisle that through the back garden. On one side sat about fifty Weasleys, all with heads full of varying shades of red hair -- and with a few brunettes and blondes thrown in for good measure. And on the other side...

Sat Pansy and Blaise.

It didn't matter that his parents had refused to come to his wedding. It had at first, but he'd realized that their disdain for his fiancée didn't bother him. Compared to living without her-- well, there was no comparison.

He'd endured the humiliation of Weasley family get-togethers. George and Charlie had made it their personal mission to see that he was properly hazed; courtesy of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, of course. Molly was constantly trying to fatten him up-- _"You look a bit peaky, dear"_ \-- and Arthur treated him with a sort of cold tolerance that had gradually warmed over time.

All the while, Ginny had been there. Ginny, with her fiery temperament, standing up for him whenever she felt her brothers had crossed the line. At least the _women_ of the Weasley family were on his side. The men seemed to want to hex him.

Draco chose to ignore the little fact that, most of the time, he deserved it.

But the moment he knew he'd been accepted into the family was at Christmas. It was the first one he'd spent away from Malfoy Manor in his entire life. Gone were the formal banquets, the balls, and the traditional quiet breakfast with his parents on Christmas Day. Now it was all laughing and merriment and _chaos_ , from Christmas Eve until New Years.

There was one present, lumpier than the others, that drew snickers from the family. He'd hurriedly unwrapped it, one silver brow quirking when he pulled out a hand-stitched green jumper with a large block "D" on the front.

Potter and Weasel King-- er, Ron-- had laughed, but the look of happiness on Molly's face when he'd donned the jumper had been more than worth it.

All of that had been merely a prelude to today. He only had two friends there to watch, but they were enough. To his left, Ginny's various brothers were standing up for him. To his right, her sisters-in-law clutched bouquets of red and yellow roses, barely hiding the _hideous_ dresses Audrey's mother had designed for the occasion.

But when he saw Ginny on her father's arm, he hadn't been able to keep the stupid grin from his face. Their families' objections, their personal histories, none of that mattered anymore.

Nothing mattered but _her_.


End file.
